A Very Merry Christmas
by Mooset
Summary: Hermione visits her Potions Master to bestow him with a Christmas gift. Okay, so i changed the second chapter into something more...interesting. it's done now! :O
1. A Confession

Title: A Very Merry Christmas

Author: Chroi (aka. Meggy)

Summary: Hermione visits her Potions Professor to bestow a Christmas wish upon him.

Rating: G

Author Notes: It's pretty much a one shot fluff fic, I'd have written something smutty along with it, but I was in a cute Christmas mood. Christmas in July:D! (this was also written way back during Christmas time this year as well as un-beta'd. Concrit fine, but no flaming as it makes me sad D: )

**A Very Merry Christmas**

There was a knock on my door. No one ever came to my chambers without a previous appointment.

"Enter", and as if this word had been "accio" the cinnamon colored bushy head of my least favorite know-it-all appeared in my doorway. Great.

"Sir?" Hermione Granger, brunette Gryffindor, clever witch, insufferable know-it-all, and my biggest annoyance, asked.

"Miss Granger. To what do I owe this…unpleasant surprise?" Hermione crossed the room swiftly and placed a small package on my desk with shaking hands. I raised my eyebrow and looked at the girl incredulously. She was blushing beet red and biting her bottom lip.

"This isn't a ploy to get me sacked, is it?" I asked, prodding the box with my quill.

"No Sir! It's a Christmas present for you, Sir" She said, looking up from her study of her shoes. I stared at her and blinked, at a complete loss for an answer or scathing remark. Without even thinking I nodded my head and murmured my thanks. Miss Granger took this as her cue to depart and did so with a whispered "Merry Christmas Professor." I don't know how long I stared at the small package, but it was long enough to have the print of the charmed parchment, snakes with Santa hats, burned into my memory. Snakes with Santa hats, honestly. Shaking my head, I removed the ridiculous paper. Underneath was a small foil embossed box; it was red. Bloody Gryffindor color. Even my favorite swear was read. I made a vow to use greener curses. The small box shined up at me and pulled me from my thoughts. Guess I should open it. Bloody Gryffindor. I lifted the top from the box and looked inside; it was folded parchment shrunken so that it's barely noticeable. It's probably her midterm essay. Conceited little chit! I poked the parchment and it sprang to its full size. Granger had written me an essay. Lovely. Her neat writing shone on the…envelope? Why should her essay be in an envelope? Oh bloody hell. The envelope read "Merry Christmas Professor Snape!" Bloody perfect. Time for a drink.

Ah, Firewhiskey. How it makes everything seem better, even lengthy looking essays from insufferable know-it-alls.

I guess it isn't an essay. Essays do not start with "Dear Professor Snape". To the liquor cabinet once more.

Sitting in my comfortable armchair with a tumbler half full of single malt scotch, as it's best to drink good alcohol when really hoping to dull the pain, I let the note drop to the floor.

_Dear Professor Snape, _

_I'm sorry if this is rather odd, I'm sure you weren't expecting a present from me. You might be wondering "How is this a present?". Well, I don't suppose the words are enough, but this is all I have. Graduation is in 6 months. I'm sure you're counting the days like Scrooge counts his money. I'll be a legal young witch and no longer your student. To put things bluntly; I'm in love with you Severus Snape. Ever since fourth year I've hidden my feelings, my adoration, my respect, my wishes, and my desires. Three long years I've worked to prove myself to you, to be worthy of you. My present to you on your possibly lonely Christmas is that of my heart. Please, treat it kindly._

_With Love,_

_Your Hermione_

The words glistened in the firelight, my eyes doing the same. I can only imagine what possessed her to write this note, what possessed her to be interested in me. The cold, hard, evil potions master. She's off her rocker. I suppose I shall write her a letter back.

Fin

So, it's short, it's crap, but I like it. Just like Dane Cook has said, you guys don't have to clap, this one's for me. If you liked it, I've love reviews! If you didn't like it, I'd like reviews anyway :D!


	2. A Conversation

Title: A Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Meggy  
Summary: Hermione visits her Potions Professor to bestow a Christmas wish upon him.  
Rating: M due to Student/Teacher relations and…stuff x3!

Author Notes: Alright, I got begged (although I'm not hard to convince) to write a follow up…as I never do cliffhangers right XD! So here you go, the follow-up to the "oneshot" :P You can all thank MahoganySwirl and DeeDee1 for this.

Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower with shaking limbs. It had taken all of the courage she possessed to give Severus her present...but would he accept it? Sighing, she heaved her shaky legs through the portrait hole and up to her bed. There, she silently cried herself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow things wouldn't be so uncertain.

Severus awoke with a start, looked down at his pants, and realized that he'd spilt his drink all over them in his sleep. How he could fall asleep when such a large moral dilemma was plaguing him he didn't know. Placing the empty tumbler on the side table he stood up and cringed at how much his pants were sticking to his legs. What a waste of single malt whiskey. Sighing, he moved towards his private chambers, leaving the note on the ground where he'd dropped it. It would only plague his dreams.

Hermione walked up to him, eyes searching as she placed her mid-term essay on his desk. The scowling Professor sought another focal point but found nothing other than her eyes full of questions that only he could answer. The class filed out but she remained behind, pretending to be meticulously packing up her things. Severus walked over to her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder as she stuffed a quill into the already overfull bag. She was so small, she felt dainty and fragile. He had the overwhelming urge to hug her, but fought it back. She was his student. This would not be tolerated! Even Dumbledore would have a fit, and he was the one trying to muscle Snape into a committed relationship of **some** kind. The Daily Prophet would have a field day and he'd be labeled a pedophile. But what of her? Did she want to risk that? All of these questions begged to be answered before any kind of relationship was to take place. But first, he would have to wake up.

Severus' eyes snapped open. It was time to get up and begin another day of teaching, the last one before holidays. There really wasn't a point; my students were even more inattentive than normal. I sigh and go to my bathroom, shower, get dressed, and go off to the Great Hall for the last breakfast before 99 of the children were off at home making and eating Christmas cookies with their folks. While I was pretending to eat my toast I stole a glance over at the Gryffindor table and was surprised to see Hermione already looking up at me. With eyebrow raised I nodded slightly to acknowledge her and went back to my meal.

7th year potions was a nightmare, my students managed to create only one usable Dreamless sleep potion and I wasn't even surprised when it was Granger's. When the class was dismissed I went to my chambers and sat before my desk. What could I write back to a letter that was so thoughtfully written and gave so much? Unfortunately, fire whiskey didn't sound like something that would do the trick this time. I looked at the blank piece of parchment, took up my quill and began to write.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would appreciate a meeting with you tonight after dinner hour concerning the special project I mentioned to you in potions class this afternoon._

_SS_

That would do. It's best not to send owls concerning anything that could cost me my job. Nodding I summoned an owl and placed the note on its leg. "Hermione Granger" was all it needed and I nodded curtly after its retreating form.

Hermione left no time for dilly dallying and made her way to the dungeons. It occurred to her that she didn't quite know where the potions master wanted her to meet him so she entered the potions classroom. She was surprised to see him leaning against his desk, staring at the rows before him.

"I'm positive that you're aware of the consequences of the relationship you're offering." I began, jostling her from her study of me.

"To be frank, I don't care" the insolent girl said and took a step towards me and my desk.

I nodded and continued to study the rows in front of me, figuring out a way to be tactful. I had to admit that I was attracted to Hermione, she was of age, and she was intelligent. I knew that I could lose my job for this, but for some reason that part of my brain telling me not to give in was on lunch break. I continued to watch the girl walk toward me and was surprised when she snapped me from me thoughts by standing right in front of me.

"What is it you expect of me? I'm hardly capable of love". I said, looking into her eyes and searched for any hints of doubt.  
"No, you are capable" she leaned into me and pressed her full soft lips on mine. "I know you can love me." She breathed, her lips moving against mine. The double meaning wasn't lost on me and I found myself strangely comfortable with indulging her. My hand slid slowly up her thigh and I smirked when her breath hitched. Slowly I moved my hand up her skirt inch by inch until finally I reached her crotch and brushed her nub with my fingertip. She gasped again and let out a small mewling sound. I don't think I've ever found noises like that to be appealing, but for some reason she made it sound so sexy. But even so, I couldn't give in.  
"Do not assume you know me so well, Granger". Hermione ignored me of course and nestled her face in my neck, licking and biting slowly as I slid his finger against her wetness, probing and pinching. Gods she felt wonderful.

"Please Professor" was all she could whisper as she slammed herself onto my finger. Not that I minded, all I could think was the tightness that was consuming my finger. To fuck her would be something unimaginable. I slowly moved my finger within her a few times before pulling out and bringing it to my lips to lick clean when her small hands grasped mine and her mouth descended on the wet digit. All thoughts of possibly stopping were erased as I felt the searing heat of her mouth seep into my finger as she sucked every bit of herself off of me. I wasn't sure which I found more arousing and I couldn't help but groan in satisfaction when she was done.

"With my heart comes the rest of me" she said, grinding her hips against mine. My breath hitches and I growl. She must find that pretty sexy because she presses herself against me once more, mewling and running her hands down my chest towards the waistband of my pants.

"Come with me to my chambers." Fuck Dumbledore, fuck the rules. It's about time I had a Merry Christmas too.

FIN+


End file.
